


Dawn Chorus

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was make sure his old master was being served properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Eavesdropping

Morris knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. Hiding out in the prince’s chambers was a sure way to get himself banished, if not executed. But he simply had to know whether Arthur’s new servant knew what was about to happen. He hadn’t exactly told him about this part of the job.

Not that Arthur would force the young man if he didn’t want to do it. He had made it perfectly clear when Morris had taken the job that although the king expected servants to fully serve their masters, Arthur didn’t expect the same thing. He had made the point of asking a furiously blushing Morris whether or not he wanted to do it. Of course, half blinded by love already, Morris had agreed, and Arthur had smiled at him so gently, Morris thought that his heart was going to explode. Why on earth wouldn’t he want to serve a man that gorgeous?

But he hadn’t told Merlin any of that, and considering the way the new manservant had insulted his master so spectacularly, he wasn’t sure whether Arthur was going to offer him the same courtesy of asking about whether he wanted to suck the royal cock first thing in the morning. According to Uther, it would make the prince relaxed and ready to focus on the day. Whether or not that was true, Morris had no idea.

Holding his breath, he managed to ease the door open. Dawn was only just beginning to break, meaning that if anything was going to be happening, it would be now.

“Fuck...Yes, Merlin...fuck!” Morris blinked. That told him enough that Arthur had indeed taking advantage of his new servant. Morris made to back away, his curiosity satisfied.

“Arthur!”

Morris stopped, blinking. If Merlin was truly servicing Arthur the way that had been expected, there was no way that he should have been able to vocalise what he thought about it. That was it, he had to find out what was happening. He told himself it was because if Merlin wasn’t doing it right, Morris was simply going to have to step in.

Closing his eyes for strength, Morris opened the door again, and somehow slipped in. He was the perfect servant indeed, having truly mastered how to move silently. But even then, it was good that both other occupants of the room were distracted for he simply stopped dead in the middle of the prince’s room, blinking in astonishment.

Arthur was lying flat out on the bed, completely naked and the bedcovers kicked down to the end. His hands were the first thing that caught Morris’ attention, bound together with something that looked suspiciously like Merlin’s neckerchief and then bound to the headboard above his head. But then he noticed the prince’s legs. Firmly wrapped around Merlin’s waist as he tried to get him...

Oh.

Morris blinked. Merlin wasn’t just servicing Arthur, he was flat out fucking him. And Arthur was trying to pull him deeper with just his legs, moaning desperately as he forced the other man further into his body. Merlin’s hands were pressed into the mattress by Arthur’s head, surging forward and claiming the other man’s mouth in a fierce kiss, his hips thrusting frantically.

Feeling the colour and heat flood his face, Morris somehow made his way to the corner of the room, leaning shakily against the wall. He could do nothing but watch as Merlin clearly came. Arthur moaned and whined as his servant pulled out in a way that Morris had never heard before. He certainly had never been able to make him create noises like that in the past.

“You...co-complete b-bastard...” Arthur panted, trying to find some relief himself, but Merlin sat back, making sure there was only air surrounding the prince.

“So you w-want me to look after you?”

“Merlin...”

Even from across the room at his strange angle, Morris could see Merlin’s smirk as he bent down, wrapping his lips around Arthur’s straining cock. Arthur groaned, long and hard, his hips moving of their own accord as he fucked Merlin’s mouth. Eventually, he stilled and his whole body seemed to shudder as he came, straight down Merlin’s throat.

“Fuck you.” Arthur eventually muttered, his head falling back with a thud. Merlin reached up and pulled away the bindings, kissing him again. It was more leisurely this time, gentle and almost caring, his tongue slipping into Arthur’s mouth and deepening it. Finally, he pulled away.

“Maybe later, Your Highness.” He practically purred, and Arthur responded by kicking him off the bed.

Fast as lightening, Morris slipped from the room. He had his hand down his breeches and wrapped around his throbbing member almost before he could find a place of relative safety. Biting down on his hand as he jerked himself off with quick, frantic thrusts, the ex-manservant of Prince Arthur wondered whether he should try and make it into the prince’s chambers before dawn more often.


End file.
